


第37章 和谐一夜 完整版

by Niubility666888



Series: 《隔墙有尔》车辆管理中心 [2]
Category: BL - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-12
Updated: 2019-09-12
Packaged: 2020-10-17 02:45:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20613662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Niubility666888/pseuds/Niubility666888





	第37章 和谐一夜 完整版

“我听见了，你发起脾气来，嘴还挺毒的。”闻名单手开车，另一只手夹着烟搭在窗外，“你这样边哭边跑，脸会吹肿的。”  
纪然感到几分安心，但不想说话。  
“上车来，我带你兜风。为什么动不动就跑呢？我不喜欢看日剧，完全无法理解这点。”  
纪然跑累了，喘着粗气漫步，扫了一辆被丢在路边的公共自行车开始骑。  
他也不知自己想去哪，觉得只要不断向前，烦恼就能顺着被吹向脑后的发丝，悄悄溜走。  
闻名加快了车速，跟在他旁边，自说自话着。  
“你这一天，过得很不开心吧？你很厉害的，真的。要工作、照顾家人、跟我谈恋爱，还要看书充电。我也买了本《莎士比亚十四行诗》，看了一行就犯困，根本坚持不到十四行，这老爷子想表达什么呢……”  
纪然骑到无路可走，丢掉自行车跑上沙滩。如果有船，他还能继续向前，直到迷失在无边的海上。  
今夜无月，海水在暗暗翻涌，海风腥咸。这片无人打理的野海遍布垃圾和沙砾，一个木牌斜立着：危险，禁止野浴。好事者还加上了拙劣的鲨鱼涂鸦。  
身后传来鞋底碾过砂石的声音，不用想也知道是闻名跟过来了。  
“烦死了，把我也带走吧！让我和火锅一起上天吧！”似乎是想会会鲨鱼，纪然跑进海里。海水淹没了脚面，小腿，一个浪把大腿也打湿。  
真TM冷啊，12月的海水竟如此刺骨？他后悔了，想调头，膝窝一紧，被人抱了起来。  
“还没让我睡到呢，就想葬身鱼腹？”闻名抱着他走回沙滩，就像刚从海里捞了宝贝，像王子抱着刚获得双腿的美人鱼。  
“放我下来。”  
“这又没人。”闻名就着公主抱的姿势坐在沙滩上，大黄追逐着海浪玩得不亦乐乎。  
“你送我的大衣，弄湿了。”纪然瘫坐在温暖舒适的人肉沙发上，靠在闻名肩头喃喃细语，“我从没对家人发过这么大脾气，乐乐会恨我的。”  
“人不会恨爱自己的人。”  
纪然轻轻叹息。他想起很多，去年那双犹豫了一个月还是放弃了的鞋，那场没舍得看的话剧，那本站在书店看完的书，腿都麻了……  
“名哥，你知道我见到你的第一眼，在想什么吗？我没在害怕，而是想，你的西装看起来好贵……每天一睁眼，就有一老一少一幼一龟在等着我。”  
“所以，你的问题只用钱就能解决？我养你吧。”闻名用轻快的语气说。  
“不，钱只是一部分。”  
“你还想读研吗？或者过两年考MBA？我供你。”  
“钱不是主要问题，责任才是。”纪然直起身子，在黯淡夜色中注视着闻名的脸，“我得让姥爷安度晚年，让乐乐健康开心地长大成人，让小叙学有所成走上正途……可他都快变成小混混了，我的教育方式出了问题。”  
接着，纪然给他讲了这闹腾无比的一天。  
闻名听后笑了，“不要给自己压力，每个孩子，都会好好长大成人的。”  
“我弟一直很崇拜你，他不崇拜我这个按部就班的哥哥，好失落啊。明明我的人生轨迹这么正常……而你，没准哪天就进去了。”纪然说出了他微微担忧的，隐而未发的问题。  
一瞬间，闻名的表情凝固了，像被海风吹僵。  
纪然伸出冰冷的指尖，轻抚他英气的长眉，“你说要照顾我，到时候就没法照顾了吧？”  
“然然，未来也许会发生很多意料之外的事，海啸把这座城市淹没，陨石砸在地球上，外星人来搞外交，银河系成立联邦……但你担心的，一定不会发生。”  
“你凭什么这么肯定？”  
“因为全宇宙都在帮我，认识你之后，我更加肯定这一点。”  
纪然用探寻的目光注视着他，感觉老朴说对了，他很中二。接下来，他该不会要说自己是天选之人吧？尽管如此玄乎，纪然还是感觉莫名地安心。  
“放心吧，”闻名又说，“我们有个超强的法务部。”  
大黄玩够了，蹲坐在他们身边，望着漆黑的海面出神。  
纪然湿透的双腿冰凉，寒意向上蔓延，发起抖来。  
“冷了吧，去我那怎么样？”  
“你的哪个家？”  
“又潮又贵的那个。”  
空调的暖风很快充满车内空间，纪然不再发抖，望着车窗外流逝的灯火。沿海边疾驰十几分钟，到达了闻名的海景公寓。  
其实这里一点也不潮，全屋恒湿系统很给力。纪然哆嗦着冲完澡，发现闻名已经在浴缸里放好了热水。  
泡进热水，就像回到妈妈的肚子里一样安心。浴缸很大，内置的按摩喷头让纪然放松下来，慢慢闭上眼睛。  
再睁眼时，发现闻名正坐在边沿打量自己，一手夹着两只高脚杯，一手握着玻璃醒酒器。  
闻名倒了半杯红酒递过来，“你睡着的样子像美人鱼。”  
纪然轻轻抿了一口，也品不出个门道来，只觉得像走进盛夏的果园和花圃，还有淡淡的橡木芬芳。他老牛喝水般，咕嘟咕嘟一饮而尽，又让闻名倒了半杯。  
看着闻名手里的空杯，纪然疑惑：“你不是不能喝酒吗？”  
闻名笑笑，从浴缸里舀了半杯洗澡水，仰头喝了下去。  
纪然盯着他滚动的喉结，在酒精、热水和难以名状的羞耻中，通体泛红，成了一只煮虾。  
“刚才，我往水里撒尿了哦。”  
“我能进来吗？”  
纪然还在犹豫，闻名已经脱衣挤了进来，把他拥在怀里。纪然一紧张，又将杯里的红酒饮尽。  
闻名抄起放在地上的醒酒器，又给他倒酒，“多喝点，这样我就能乘人之危了。”  
热水让血液循环快进，酒精的效果似乎被放大了好几倍。纪然不敢再喝，一动不动依在闻名怀里，脚趾在水里紧张地搓动。  
“遇到这么多烦心事，怎么不联系我？”  
“我不想麻烦你，都是小事，我自己能解决。”即使看起来有点弱，他依然是个独立自强的爷们。交了男朋友，不代表要靠男人。  
“我也想尝尝，酒是什么味道。”  
纪然把杯子举到他唇边，“那你就喝一小口，应该没关系吧。”  
闻名轻轻推开酒杯，猛地吻过来，吸尘器一样把残留在纪然口腔内的些许酒液全部吸走，直把他亲得口干舌燥。  
“你可以依赖我的，我喜欢你给我添麻烦。反正，我生来独自一人，这世上只有大黄依赖我，好孤独。”  
纪然轻轻点头。  
“到床上去吧，嗯？”  
上扬的磁性尾音让纪然心下一沉，连忙找了个话题：“名哥，你会游泳吗？”  
“会啊，到床上去教你？”  
“咱们来比赛憋气吧？哈！”纪然说完，就整个人沉进水里，思索对策。要不，就说自己坏肚子了吧……  
闻名看着水面上成串冒起的气泡，把纪然捞了出来，“别玩了，还是你想掩饰自己放屁？”  
“我才没有……”  
闻名蛮横地将他抱起，拽过浴巾胡乱擦拭一通，走进卧室，对趴在床下的大黄命令：“我在这里玩，你出去玩。”  
纪然在他压过来时信誓旦旦地说：“名哥名哥名哥，我，我坏肚子了……如果你一定要那样的话，体验也许会很糟糕。”  
“我看你在路上跑的样子很矫健，不像是坏肚子了。”  
纪然用手臂半遮住脸，望进那双深而黑的眼睛。绵长的深吻后，恼人的琐事逐渐抽离，世界只剩他们二人。若他们结合在一起，那便是永恒和唯一。  
闻名长臂一伸，从床头柜取出瓶未开封的润滑剂在他眼前晃，同时指指楼下，笑道：“注意音量，小飞在楼下。”  
有什么东西打在玻璃上，是雨，也乱乱地敲在纪然心上。红酒让一部分感官麻痹，也让另一部分灵敏起来。  
他并不尽力地抗争，终究逃不过心甘情愿的沉沦。  
纪然如殉道者般慢慢敞开心扉和身体，表情安详地躺好，看得闻名笑了，“你那是什么表情？活人祭祀吗？”  
“那你是什么？我的神灵吗？”  
闻名轻柔地压住他，“不，你是我的神。”  
从发际线到额头、眉眼、鼻尖，从敏感的耳垂到锁骨、胸口、小腹，都被绵密的吻覆盖。闻名好像真的，要在他身上印下一万个吻。  
当下身被裹进温暖的口腔，纪然轻轻呻吟出声，缓缓扭动腰肢。随后就像待解剖的青蛙一样被掰开腿，隐秘的小穴被迫吞进一堆冰凉凉的润滑剂。  
完了，要凋零了……脑中又响起凄美哀婉的BGM。  
“好凉……”可怜的穴口瑟缩一下，像路旁被雨打湿的野花。  
闻名贪婪地伸出手指采撷，先是轻轻拨弄，随后缓缓插进一根食指。不适感令纪然哼了一声，倒没有很疼。  
“好紧，我觉得你要进医院了。”闻名说着，慢慢插入第二根手指。纪然顿时紧张得够呛，身体内部都跟着蠕动起来。  
“开玩笑的，放松。咱们是天造地设的一对，放进去肯定刚刚好。”  
“会炸裂的，嗯……好涨。”  
用三根指头开拓一阵，野花羞答答地半开着。闻名亮出凶器，坚定不移地戳向花蕊深处，推开重重紧致的软肉，尽根没入。  
整个过程，纪然圆睁着双眼，没敢呼吸，生怕稍微一喘气，屁股就裂开了。五脏六腑好像都被挤错位了，先是涨，继而是疼。  
“啊啊啊疼疼疼啊！出去出去出去！”  
闻名被他夹得嘶嘶吸气，刚要抽出来一点，纪然又喊：“别动别动别动！”缓了几分钟，才渐渐不那么疼了。  
纪然不知道他有没有过性经验，但不想问，因为会显得很蠢。恋爱的经验肯定是没有的，不然不会看《李博士手把手教你谈恋爱》。不过现代社会很多时候爱和性是分开的，他这种黑帮分子，想洁身自好恐怕挺难。  
待那根大家伙开始缓缓抽动，纪然又猜，他搞不好也是个处男，因为动作粗暴而生疏。但他学得很快，马上就掌握了要领，知道怎么让他自己舒服，大开大合地顶弄着，像最强壮的农夫在耕耘最热爱的土地，这可苦了纪然。  
“啊啊啊啊啊——”纪然停止哲学思考，抠着闻名的肩膀放声惨叫起来，用脚后跟刨他的腰。  
闻名停下动作，惊愕地瞪着眼，“你怎么了？”  
“疼啊疼死了!”  
“刚才不是不疼了吗？”  
“一动就疼。”本来不动还好，这一动起来，那股难熬的胀痛，几乎顺着脊椎里的骨髓涨到了脑子里，简直是钝刀子割肉，而且是用最粗壮凶狠的肉刃，割最隐秘的嫩肉。  
“过了磨合期，大概就好了吧。”闻名低头，温柔地舔吻着纪然的脖颈，舌尖扫过精致的锁骨，又来到可爱的乳尖徘徊，还夹在唇间摩捻。  
“嗯……”下身被握住揉捏，一丝快感升起，纪然忍不住呻吟出声。  
闻名轻轻抽出一部分，又温柔地顶回去，“你的里面，热热的，好像一种丝绒……这样还疼吗？”  
“还好。”纪然咬紧下唇。其实，还是很疼的，只是一直僵着也不是个办法，只能期望赶快结束，早死早超生吧！  
闻名放心大胆地抽送着，在纪然屁股上拍了一巴掌，“好紧，放松。”  
“啊！”这一巴掌非但没让纪然放松，反而更紧张，臀瓣一缩，绞得更紧。  
“别这样夹我!”闻名的表情不再淡定，双眉紧锁，呼吸变得粗重。他整个人覆在纪然身上，快速挺动着，随后腰部的肌肉一颤。  
“轻点名哥，轻点……啊!”滚烫的火种，泼洒在刚刚完成项目开发的处女地深处。纪然感到自己的五脏六腑，都沾染了男人野蛮的气息。  
还好还好，终于结束了，可折腾死了。  
纪然感受着身上的重压，长舒一口气，“呼……完事了哈？还挺快的。”  
闻名浑身一僵，抬头俯视着他，脸上写满了不甘和愤懑，“快……”  
“快点挺好，这也太遭罪了。你起开，我要去洗洗。”这哪叫做爱啊，这叫作死。  
闻名更用力地压住他，强吻上去，舌头霸道地扫过口腔深处。纪然惊恐地发现，仍埋在体内的巨物，像被小丑吹起的条状气球似的，“咻”一下涨大、变硬，将刚刚松懈下来的软肉撑得紧绷。  
“名哥名哥名哥，别来了，改天再说吧！”  
闻名不管不顾，单手抓住纪然挥舞的两只手腕按在头顶，缓缓挺动着腰。新鞋，头一次穿都夹脚，第二次就从容多了。  
“然然，你敢说我快……这次咱们慢慢玩。”  
“我不是那个意思。”  
也许是习惯，也许是麻木，纪然望着那双野蛮又深情的眼睛，逐渐放松下来。身体里那根肉刃，就像老和尚撞钟，每一下都又缓又沉，顶得他睫毛忽闪个不停。  
之后，他清晰地感受到，疼痛转变为快感的那一刹那，就像一颗外酸里甜的糖。  
“嗯啊……别……”他突然不敢直视闻名，拼命侧过脸去，眼底由清澈变得雾蒙蒙，被束缚的双手也挣扎起来。  
闻名学什么都快，缓缓磨蹭着刚发现的敏感点，另一只手攫住纪然的下巴，“不许闭眼睛，看着我。”  
纪然湿漉漉泛红的双眼透着哀求，颤声道：“放开我的手。”  
“就不让你捂脸，你动情的样子好性感。”  
“那你……倒是摸摸我。”说完这话，纪然羞耻得流了一滴泪，觉得自己真是没脸没皮，啥也不剩了。  
闻名调笑着，“摸哪里？”  
“大家都是男人，还用问吗？”  
闻名低头看了眼纪然勃发的下身，松开他的手，“自己摸给我看。”  
纪然连忙用解放的双手安慰自己，期间还腾出一只手轻轻抚弄乳首，一分钟后才发现闻名停止了动作，正兴致勃勃地欣赏。  
“你自己挺会玩的嘛！”  
纪然羞耻得头都要炸了，不摸胸也不玩鸟了，双手捂住脸悲鸣一声，“为什么要这样，把我打晕吧……”  
“我才不想奸尸。”闻名说着猛顶一下，纪然毫无防备尖叫一声，自我安慰得濒临爆发的下身一泻千里，小腹胸口一片白花花亮晶晶。  
短暂的失神后，纪然喘着气摸摸下巴，“吓死我了，还好没射进自己嘴里。”那样可就太魔幻了……  
闻名却俯身舔上那一片白浊，甘之如饴地咽了下去，把纪然看得目瞪口呆，还没回过神来，就被吻住，身体里的大家伙也抽动起来，又急又重，狠狠凿在那处美妙的嫩肉上。  
“啊啊啊……慢，慢点……”双唇一解放，纪然就环着闻名的脖子放声呻吟，又怕被邻居听见而紧紧抿住。  
“舒服吗？”  
“也就那样……”  
因为这句话，纪然又被干得射了一回，闻名依旧不依不饶地拓荒。  
像陷入沼泽般黏稠而胶着，像翻山越岭，一山望着一山高。耳边时而喧嚣如万众狂欢，时而寂静如鸿蒙始判。  
他只好紧紧攀附世上仅存的另一人，乱七八糟地哀求着，最终化成一声声模糊的呢喃：“名哥，名哥……”  
闻名与他额头相抵，呼吸交织，汗水相融，勾魂般轻唤着：“然然，我的然然……”  
几滴汗珠在他线条柔韧的背肌上蜿蜒，像是那几只狰狞的鬼怪在哭。  
窗外，雨停了。  
纪然不但没学会游泳，反而差点溺死在自己创造的浪里。  
伴着淋浴的水声，他缓慢移动酥麻的指尖，给姥爷回了一个电话。  
“我和名哥在一起……乐乐睡了吗？”  
“不用担心，她睡着了。”  
“她有没有哭？”  
“挺乖的，没哭没闹。你的声音怎么了？哭过了？”  
纪然沉默几秒，轻声说：“你也早点睡吧，我今天不回去了，记得定闹钟，晚安。”  
他坚决不让闻名帮忙，费劲地清洁身体后，钻进被里，立刻陷入了一个温暖的怀抱。  
“疼吗？”  
“我已经感觉不到，我的屁股在哪了。”他的屁股可能在天上，在海里，在世界各地……  
“我帮你找找。”  
纪然以为他又要来，顿时花容失色，“真的不行，要瘫痪了。”  
闻名只是把大手放在他腰间，时轻时重地按摩着，“明天请假吧？”  
“我不想耽误工作，这点小事还不至于，就当坐了个屁股墩。”  
“我给你发工资。”  
“名哥……我是个男人。除了打不过你，被你给推倒了，我并不比你差多少。”  
闻名沉默片刻，收紧了双臂，喃喃道：“你是我的男人。”  
“你的男人有个请求。”  
“说。”  
“新年别送我太贵的东西好吗？因为我给你准备的预算只有五百。”原本预算一千，因为姥爷骚扰，不……教老太太跳舞，只剩五百了。  
“好，如果你有压力的话，那我也按照同等价位来买。”  
纪然背对着他微笑，“你说要供我读书，我很开心……我的确想过读MBA，等工作经验够了就去考，到时候管你借学费。”  
“然然，”闻名轻轻叹息，“不用跟我客气，我只有你啊。”  
“如果未来的某天，真的结婚了，我就不再和你客气。”  
提起结婚，闻名兴奋起来，在他光洁的背上烙下一串吻，说的却是：“答应我，和你老板保持距离。”  
“魏总？”  
“纪叙打了他儿子，他不但不开了你，还对你好言相向，给你放假。如果你再感觉不出来，可就太迟钝了。”  
纪然在心里感慨了一下闻名的控制欲，“什么啊，他很宽容的，而且我们私下里也是不错的朋友，很有共同语言。”  
“大部分的宽容，都是由好感引发的。”  
“他结过婚。”  
“结过。”闻名一下就抓住了重点。  
“名哥……你一拳打倒一个壮汉，为什么还是这么缺乏安全感？”  
闻名把手臂箍得更紧，许久后才低声说：“给我讲故事。”  
——————  
恭喜名哥喜提然然！！


End file.
